This invention relates to a connector apparatus primarily for use in a vehicle wiring system and comprising male and female connector members and a stay for mounting the connector in place.
There has been known from the Japanese Utility Model Registration Application publication Sho No. 62-15783 a connector of this type wherein a locking pin is attached by insertion through one side wall of a female connector member in such a way that the pin is slidable and urged outwards by a spring. The locking pin extends across the internal space of said connector member so as to be able to be screwed into a tapped hole provided in the other side wall of said member. The male connector member is provided with a throughhole located to be aligned with the holes in the female connector member when properly assembled to receive locking pin so that both the connector members are locked together when the locking pin is pushed through the throughhole into the tapped hole and screwed thereinto.
For the above-described connector, a locking pin and a spring to urge the same have to be provided separately, which means more separate parts are required. In addition, it takes more time and labor to lock the members in place because the locking pin has to be screwed into the tapped hole for locking. Furthermore, since it is necessary to provide a through hole in the main body portion of the male connector member and in the female connector member, there is a problem of less design freedom with respect to the layout of the electrical terminals in the main body portion.
Also a conventional connector used for wiring in a vehicle usually is mounted on the vehicle body by means of a stay. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector apparatus in which the stay is so designed as to concurrently serve also as a locking device for locking the connector members together in the properly assembled condition, thereby solving the foregoing problems of the prior art.